Uno Para Todas
by Kachorro
Summary: Se necesita solo una decisión para que tu mundo se ponga de cabeza, ahora dos grandes poderes en un mismo cuerpo se encuentran unidos, ambas características con un secreto oculto ademas de su inmenso poder. HAREM MIS AMIGOS. CAP 2. ACTUALIZADO 08/03/2019
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, una pequeña disculpa, mi compu se descompuso y con ello perdí el capitulo que trabajaba, aunque no lo crean tuve que ingeniar para trabajar desde mi teléfono, fue un arduo trabajo de días por que era muy complicado, en fin este dia planeo traerles algo que muchos han pedido en el otro fic cabrones, un Izuku Saiyajin de raza pura y un fic Harem, así que pongan sus dedos en las teclas y prepárense para un crossover complicado, ambicioso y que quizás solo me llene de PM la bandeja de fanfiction con preguntas sobre si voy a continuar los demás fics.

Boku no hero no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, Dragon Ball Super Heroes no me pertenece este es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y distribuido por Toei Animation, mis intenciones con ambas franquicias son crear una historia entretenida sin fines de lucro, mi única intenciones es entretener a la audiencia.

Espero y disfruten las menciones de ciertas obras que aparecerán de las cuales tambien renuncio a sus derechos sin más comencemos.

Cap 1.- Situaciones.

"Podía verlo en su mirada, odio, resentimiento, pero, sobre todo, inferioridad"

El escenario presente parecía salido de una pesadilla, se trataba de una ciudad arrasada por lo que pareció ser una especie de batalla campal, podía verse algunos civiles escondidos entre los escombros de los edificios y algunos héroes buscando mantenerlos a salvo, mientras otros en mejores condiciones seguían buscando víctimas de la presente batalla, donde la mayoría se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo del atardecer.

Siendo observadores podían apreciarse dos siluetas, una expulsaba un aura morada y la otra un aura dorada, se trataba de dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 18 años de edad cada uno. Ambos tenían cabellos rubios, cada uno mirándose fijamente encontrándose un rojo sangre intenso contra un color azul verdoso.

El primero tenía su piel de un color violeta debido al aura que su cuerpo expulsaba, sus ojos estaban delineados con un contorno de color negro que terminaba en forma de colmillo a la altura de sus mejillas, se podía apreciar que no existía rastro alguno de su iris o pupila mirándose completamente rojos como dos faros de luz. El chico respiraba agitado, si mencionar que en su frente tenía aquella "M" marcada de color negro.

Apretaba sus puños a mas no poder, sus venas se resaltaban en sus manos, mientras sus ropas estaban rotas en algunas zonas de su cuerpo como los pantalones notándose que tenía roto hasta la rodilla en la pierna izquierda y le faltaba uno de sus protectores en forma de granada.

Frente a él, estaba un rubio de ojos verdosos, sus ropas al igual de maltratadas que las de su contrincante, estaban gastadas por la intensidad de la batalla con la excepción de que a nuestro joven protagonista le hacía falta la parte superior de su traje de héroe, pues con la batalla se había destruido dejándole con el pecho al descubierto.

Un aura dorada era desbordada por su cuerpo mientras que destellos eléctricos en forma de rayos aparecían rodeando su cuerpo de forma ocasional, lo más curioso era que tenía una extraña extremidad de color marrón que se movía un poco como si tuviera mente propia.

\- Kacchan, sé que sigues ahí lucha contra ese poder, lucha contra el, puedes hacerlo, eres más fuerte ¡Te conozco! -Exclamó el joven con pecas en su rostro mientras que el pecho de su "amigo" aparecía un símbolo similar al de infinito-.

\- ¿Estas bromeando Nerd? este poder es lo que necesito para desaparecerte del camino y convertirme en el número 1 -Bramó el de energía oscura expulsando una buena cantidad de esta energía que se manifestó en forma de corrientes de aire muy inestables-.

\- Bien hecho Katsuki, es hora de eliminarlo -Ordenó una voz femenina que provenía de su espalda, el joven de energía dorada alcanzó a percibir un poco de la piel de aquella mujer era azul y algo de su cabello que era tan blanco como una nube-.

\- ¡MUEREEEEE! -Gritó furioso el joven mientras que se lanzaba contra el "Nerd"-.

En ese momento todo cambio, se miró como aquel joven de cabellos verdes despertaba de golpe respirando agitado y sudando mientras que miraba su mano de forma temblorosa, su cuerpo estaba semidesnudo, pues no llevaba camisa, solo unos shorts negros, fue cuando a su lado una joven de cabellos negros lacios y largos despertó por el repentino movimiento tan brusco.

\- Izuku-kun ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntó la joven colocado su delicada mano sobre la del mencionado haciéndole reaccionar para ver a la chica a su lado-.

\- Lo, lo estoy descuida solo fue, fue un mal sueño, solo eso -Dijo el chico sintiendo como la hermosa joven de piel clara le ayudaba a recostarse y después, ella recostaba su cabeza sobre el trabajado pecho del chico-.

\- ¿Quieres contarme? -Preguntó la joven dándole suaves caricias en el pecho a su pareja mientras alzaba la mirada haciéndola ver jodidamente tierna en ese momento-.

\- Solo, es el mismo sueño de siempre descuida, vuelve a dormir, ya me siento mejor porque estás aquí conmigo -Respondió el joven con una sonrisa contagiando a su hermosa acompañante- ¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te vez con el cabello suelto? -Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de forma protectora a la chica quien sentía que se iba a derretir-.

\- Un millón de veces, pero me fascina escucharlo -Respondió la chica mirando directamente el rostro del peliverde para unir sus labios en un suave y tierno beso donde se miraba cuanto se aman-.

\- Te aMomo -Dijo el chico comenzando su juego de palabras favorito mientras acariciaba aquella sedosa cabellera tan oscura como la madrugada-.

\- Yo Izuzu -Respondió ella para cerrar sus ojos y caer dormidos nuevamente mirándose como sus rostros reflejaban más tranquilidad-.

Con el pasar de las horas la oscuridad de la madrugada término llegando una mañana nueva, ahora se encontraban desayunando juntos un plato de cereal en la sala del dormitorio, los dos estaban sentados frente al televisor mirando un programa ridículamente infantil y gracioso.

\- Una vez más aprenderemos ciencia con el genial señor Lagartija -Anunció el presentador mirándose un extraño animatrónico dinosaurio el cual tenía una bata medica encima-.

\- Hola niños -Saludó el dinosaurio mirando hacia la audiencia infantil-.

\- Hola señor Lagartija -Saludaron Momo e Izuku, fue cuando un segundo animatrónico de otro dinosaurio versión niño aparecía repitiendo sus mismas palabras-.

\- Hola señor Lagartija ¿Qué es lo que vamos a aprender hoy? -Preguntó el joven animatrónico de color verde-.

\- Bien Timmy ¿Qué crees que pasaría si mézclalos Nitrato de Potasio, Carbono y Azufre? -Cuestionó el señor Lagartija a su pequeño pupilo que miraba los materiales acomodados en un escritorio-.

\- Chispas señor Lagartija, no lo sé -Respondió el niño tras ver los instrumentos en el escritorio de trabajo-.

\- Va a necesitar otro Timmy -Dijo Momo con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando el curioso desenlace de la animación, mientras que Izuku disfrutaba el ver tan animada y feliz a Momo-.

En ese momento solo se miraba los rostros de los chicos cuando se escuchó una explosión en la televisión, mirándose nuevamente la serie, el pequeño estaba tostado y no tenía cabeza.

\- Vamos a necesitar otro Timmy -Dijo el señor Lagartija con una voz algo preocupada mientras que dirigía su atención fuera del set-.

Sin embargo el canal fue cambiado mirándose a la parejita confundidos para verse como una chica se saltaba el sillón y se acomodaba al lado de Izuku haciendo resaltar una vena en la frente de Momo, su piel era rosada y tenía cabellos rizados como el de cabellos verdes ojos negros con iris amarilla y ropa cómoda al haber despertado recién.

\- Perdonen chicos, pero es hora de mi programa –Dijo la chica cuando en la pantalla apareció con una voz escandalosa y en un tono muy grave con una canción ruidosa de fondo-.

\- PROVOCACIÓN DE NINJAS SIN CAMISA! - Se escuchó una voz escandalosamente gruesa acompañada de una explosión-.

\- Este si es un buen programa –Exclamó la joven de cabellos rosados- ¿Qué opinas Midoriya-san? ¿Te gusta la acción no es así? –Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosados al peliverde que sonreía de forma nerviosa, cuando…-.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer con la Nitroglicerina? –Preguntó un pequeño niño dinosaurio sosteniendo un tubo de ensayo-.

\- Solo mézclalo en la batidora mientras yo me escondo detrás de este escudo –Exclamó el señor lagartija cuando se miró una explosión, en ese momento Mina giro su mirada a la izquierda encontrando a Momo con otro control remoto- Vamos a necesitar otro Timmy –Dijo el dinosaurio mirando fuera del foco de cámara-.

\- ¡Te asesinare y recuperare mi honor! -Exclamó uno de los ninjas sin camisa cuando la señal se desapareció regresando al señor lagartija, en ese momento Momo se puso de pie y Mina le imitó-.

\- Ashido-san, sería muy gentil de tu parte si nos permitieras continuar disfrutando de nuestro programa -Comentó Momo con su control recién creado en mano-.

\- Momo-chan no es para tanto, descuida, que tal si le dejamos la televisión a Mina y nosotros vamos a prepararnos, recuerda que mi castigo ya se venció y hoy regresare a retomar mis clases con ustedes -Dijo Izuku queriendo calmar a su novia-.

\- Midoriya-kun tiene razón Yaomomo -Comentó la de pelaje rosado mientras que Momo fruncía el ceño-.

\- Se muy bien que puedes ver cuando quieras y donde quieras tu serie de los ninja sin camisa gracias a la aplicación que compraste en tu teléfono con el dinero que yo te preste -Dijo Momo haciendo que la chica de rosa se pusiera tiesa, pero termino retando a Momo con la mirada-.

Izuku sentía un poderoso instinto asesino proviniendo de ambos lados, sin embargo el canal de televisión se cambió nuevamente.

\- ¡LUCHA DE BEBÉS! -Se escuchó en la sala-.

\- ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! -Exclamó emocionado Kirishima que había tomado el control de Momo mientras que Mina al querer cambiar de canal notó que las pilas habían terminado, sin mencionar que Momo no había comido lo suficiente como para crear otro por lo que ambas se dejaron caer en el sofá con decepción -.

Una hora más tarde se miraba a todos sentados en sus pupitres donde nuestro amigo de cabellos rizados se sentía mejor de haber podido regresar a clases y ponerse al corriente, mientras que frente a ellos estaba Aizawa.

\- Bueno ahora que Midoriya está de regreso podemos entrar en detalles con respecto a lo de su residencia -Dijo Aizawa volteando a la puerta mientras por el pasillo avanzaban tres siluetas las cuales terminaron ingresando al salón de clases -Pero dejare que aquellos que ya lo experimentaron les expliquen la diferencia a las practicas - Comento el de cabellos negros haciendo que Midoriya se mirara en shock al ver a uno de estos- Ellos son los alumnos de tercer año que están encima del resto de los alumnos- Explicó mirándose a un rubio de curiosos ojos azules estilo caricatura clásica, un joven de cabellos oscuros que tenía toda la finta de estar deprimido y a una curiosa joven de cabellos azul claro- Ellos son conocidos como los tres Grandes- Presento Aizawa a los chicos -.

Todos los de la clase 1-A estaban sorprendidos de ver a semejantes prospecto a héroes, era como tener prácticamente a unos profesionales frente a ellos. En ese instante todos sintieron una atmósfera pesada cuando vieron directamente al de cabellos oscuros, el cual paso de verse intimidante a intimidado y tembloroso.

\- Es, Es inútil, no importa que los imagine con cabezas de papas, el resto de su cuerpo sigue siendo humano, lo siento Mirio, lo siento Hado- Se disculpó dándoles la espalda a los chicos de 1-A mientras recargaba su frente contra la pared que estaba atrás de él dejando a todos en blanco-.

\- Eso se llama tener corazón de pulga Amajiki, es raro ya que eres humano -Comento la hermosa joven de cabellos azules -Esta Pulga se llama Tamaki Amajiki, mi nombre es Nejire Hado, nos pidieron que habláramos sobre su residencia- Dijo ella perdiendo el hilo de la conversación -Esperen...- Comento notando algo curioso -¿Por qué usas Mascara? ¿Estas enfermo?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a Shoji -.

\- Lo que pasó... -Ni pudo terminar el enmascarado cuando la chica ya lo ignoraba-.

\- Tu eres Shoto Todoroki ¿Por qué te quemaste ahí? -Pregunto señalando la mitad de su rostro-.

\- Esto -Dijo mitad y mitad cuando Hado ya miraba a otra persona -.

\- Ashido ¿si tus cuernos se rompen te crecen otros? -Pregunto la curiosa peliazulada, donde Mina se llevó sus manos a su cabeza tocando sus cuernos- Mineta ¿Tus bolas son cabello?- Pregunto haciendo que Mineta se emocionara al ver que le habían hablado -.

\- Mis... ¿Mis bolas? -Preguntó el joven de las esferas en la cabeza-.

\- Asui tu eres una Rana y no un Sapo ¿verdad? -Ahora la joven rana se señalaba a si misma soltando un "Gero" de confusión- Es tan emocionante quiero saber de todos ustedes- Comento como una niña que apenas conocería a sus compañeros de clase cuando su vista le llevo a Izuku- Tu eres Midoriya-san, dicen que eres muy fuerte ¿Podrías derrotar a un elefante de un puñetazo? ¿Llevas una dieta especial para mantenerte en forma? ¿Tu cola tiene una función especial con tu Kosei? ¿Qué tipo de mujer le interesa al chico más fuerte de 1-A? -Preguntaba esta sin medirse y sin saber que había molestado a la persona equivocada mirándose como Momo estaba por entrar a defender a su hombre-.

\- Es muy atolondrada, pero al mismo tiempo muy linda, no puedo enfadarme con ella -Dijo Kaminari que parecía estar soñando despierto- .

\- Es como una niña de preescolar -Comentaba Ashido con una sonrisa ante la actitud de Hado-.

\- Ella quiere saber de mis bolas, eso es acoso ¿No? -Pregunto Mineta cubriendo sus partes nobles, aunque para estar "perturbado" parecía más emocionado, sin embargo todo se situó en Momo que desprendía un aura de celos, donde su mechón de cabello le tapaba un ojo, mientras el ojo visible brillaba de color rojo-.

\- La odio -Decía con una expresión de molestia mientras Hado hacia más y más preguntas completamente irrelevantes para la situación actual en la que se encontraban- .

\- Esto es algo irracional -Comentó Aizawa activando su Kosei mirando directamente al rubio que se puso nervioso-.

\- Descuide Eraser Head, yo pondré fin a esto -Comentó Mirio queriendo calmar al maestro- Bien, parece que no saben lo que pasa, de repente traen a los de tercero a explicar una residencia aunque no hace falta ¿No? -Preguntó Mirio a los chicos- Así que ahora escuchen, todos ustedes van a pelear contra mí- Dijo el rubio haciendo que todos soltaran un "¿Qué?" muy sorpresivo mientras el enorme chico se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar-.

Todos terminaron llevando el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, todos miraban a Mirio haciendo estiramientos mientras que Amajiki murmuraba cosas sobre lo que no debería hacer su compañero de cabellos dorados y de lo que trataba la residencia, mientras que Izuku se veía muy decidido, iba a compensar los días que faltó a clases por su suspensión.

\- Bien chicos pueden venir cuando quieran, yo estoy listo -Dijo Mirio en pose de batalla mirándose como Izuku daba un paso al frente interrumpiendo a un animado Kirishima que deseaba ponerse aprueba con uno de los tres grandes- Vaya es el chico problemático, admiro tu tenacidad, bien, adelante- Pidió Mirio mirando a Midoriya -.

\- Izuku comenzó a correr contra el rubio que se mantenía tranquilo, fue cuando mientras más se acercaba el peliverde notó algo, se le había caído la ropa a su contrincante -Esperen, descuiden esto se arregla en un momento -Dijo el rubio poniéndose sus pantalones -.

\- Una abertura -Exclamó Izuku pateando al rubio, pero su pie termino traspasando su cara -"interesante su Kosei le permite esquivar ataques"- Pensó el peliverde, cuando sus amigos comenzaron a atacar a distancia haciendo que una cortina de polvo se levantara, cuando esta se disipo el rubio ya no estaba, sin embargo un grito de terror se escuchó para verse como Kyoka lucia paralizada por el miedo y la sorpresa de ver a alguien desnudo, fue cuando Izuku nuevamente planto cara, pero termino traspasando nuevamente a Mirio quien solo avanzo hasta Tokoyomi y Dark Shadow-.

Ambos le esperaban para un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Tokoyomi hizo uso de su armadura, pero no sirvió de mucho pues de un puñetazo lo desarmo por completo dejando al chico con cara de ave en el suelo.

El rubio al tener cerca dos objetivos más se giró rápidamente mirando como una esfera morada y un alargado trozo de cinta adhesiva buscaban atacarlo sin éxito alguno pues ambos atacantes quedaron en el suelo.

Un rayo azul, un chorro de ácido y una lengua se dirigían a su posición, pero nuevamente quedaron vencidos los usuarios de aquellas habilidades, por poderosos y certeros puñetazos haciendo que Midoriya comenzara a sentir algo de presión por lo que enfrentaba.

En ese momento Shoji corrió queriendo atraparlo y someterlo pero el rubio fue tragado por la tierra y apareció a espalda del chico pulpo golpeando en su espalda baja, acto seguido unos rayos y los Earphone de Kyoka se dirigían a su posición pero nuevamente los jóvenes terminaron heridos, dejando a la única chica de ese grupo que no atacó a merced del musculoso rubio que se acercaba imponente mientras ella sacaba de su cintura un par de bombas de gas, sin embargo para cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la chica había desaparecido siendo sustituida por una explosión que le obligo a cubrirse pues no se esperaba tal ataque.

Metros más adelante se miraba como Midoriya bajaba a Momo de sus brazos tras cargarla como una princesa.

\- Es muy rápido, puedo sentir su Ki, pero es muy confuso saber cuándo estará sólido y cuando no, ¿Te encuentras bien Momo-chan? -Preguntó el peliverde a su novia-.

\- Si, lo estoy, tranquilo, busquemos una manera de detenerle -Sugirió Momo mirando como ahora Uraraka, Lida y Sato eran las víctimas de los poderosos puños de Mirio y para finalizar, Ojiro, Toru y Kiroshima fueron derrotados incluso Todoroki termino recibiendo un puñetazo tras verse como atravesaba su muro de fuego y su pared de hielo-.

\- Momo-chan necesito que recrees una distracción, cuando te rescate pude ver por escasos segundos como cuando lancé mi esfera de Ki, el retrocedió y se cubrió usando sus brazos donde rebotaron algunos escombros -Dijo Izuku a su novia la cual parecía darse una idea de lo que se venía-.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que él tiene una especie de tiempo límite para usar su Kosei? -Preguntó Momo sorprendida y sonriente al saber que parecía ser que su Izuzu lo había resuelto- Me parece que puedo hacer lo que me pides, pero necesitare algo de tiempo Izu-kun, necesitare que me cubras -La joven termino recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku quien se puso en guardia contra el rubio, Izuku miro por el rabillo del ojo como la de cabellos negros trabajaba generando algo con lo que someter al rubio-.

\- Chico problemático parece que te diste cuenta, eres increíble -Preguntó Mirio mirando a Izuku el cual asintió en silencio- Esa habilidad que hiciste fue muy impresionante, debo decir que me asustaste un poco pero, se ve que tienes madera para ponerme a prueba -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- Aquí voy así que prepárate -Pidió el rubio desapareciendo de la vista de Izuku el cual sintió peligro y se hizo aun lado justo cuando el rubio salió por debajo de la tierra, Izuku contesto con un puñetazo pero nuevamente traspasó al rubio haciéndole irse de paso mientras el musculoso regresaba a la tierra -.

"Tengo que encontrar el patrón de ataque, quizás si hago una finta obligándole a tomar su forma intangible yo pueda esperar esos segundos, cada vez que toma aire el se hunde bajo tierra y cuando necesita respirar, sale disparado desde abajo, eso quiere decir que toma todo el aire necesario para poder entrar y salir para volver a agarrar aire"- Pensó Izuku -Momo-chan- Llamo Izuku girándose para encontrar como Momo caía al suelo adolorida tomándose el estómago -.

\- Falta uno- Dijo Mirio con su sonrisa confiada mientras que Izuku miraba la expresión de dolor en la cara de la morena, apretó los dientes con ira, sus puños resaltaban venas, mientras sus cabellos se agitaban un poco-.

\- NADIE... TOCA... A MI... ¡MOMOOOOOOO! -Exclamo Midoriya en una explosión donde su cabello paso de verde a rubio al momento en que un aura dorada le rodeaba, el piso bajo sus pies se volvió una especie de cráter al momento en que la tierra se sacudía creando un ligero temblor que hizo a sus compañeros de clase, a Aizawa y a Momo reaccionar -.

\- Izu... Izuku- Dijo Momo con un ligero tic en su derecho debido al dolor que sentía, en ese momento el pecoso rubio se lanzó directamente contra Mirio a gran velocidad para a escasos segundos lanzarle una esfera de Ki al suelo tomándole por sorpresa pues este parecía que atacaría de frente, acto seguido Izuku contesto con un puñetazo en el abdomen de Mirio haciéndole encorvarse de dolor sorprendiendo a Hado y Amajiki, Izuku le propino una ráfaga de puñetazos al rostro haciéndole retroceder mucho y al final le dio una patada con la que termino haciéndole que se estrellara contra un muro de los edificios de entrenamiento -.

\- Vaya, eso sí que dolió -Dijo Mirio acomodándose la mandíbula -Bien, demos por terminado esto, aunque me gustaría seguir luchando contigo, pero en estos momentos das un poco de miedo y quizás lo mejor sea esperar a que llegue el momento -Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa acomodándose sus pantalones-.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya cuando lastimaste a mi NOVIA? -Cuestionó Izuku de forma fiera lanzándose directamente sobre Mirio quien no esperaba ese tipo de reacción, este solo esperaba el puño cuando alguien apareció dándole la espalda y deteniendo el puño de Midoriya con una sola mano, aquel que había frenado el golpe fue empujado un poco hacía atrás-.

\- Tómatelo con calma, podrías lastimar a alguien con esos arranques de ira tan innecesarios, además Momo ya está bien -Dijo el hombre que se encontraba frente a Izuku sosteniéndole el puño mientras que el rubio se calmó al verle con claridad-.

\- Se… Señor Goku -Murmuró el chico mirando al hombre frente a el para verse como su expresión se relajaba al ver al hombre de cabellos alborotados-.

Varios minutos después se miraba a Izuku con la mirada agachada mientras aquel hombre estaba de brazos cruzados regañando al chico.

– ¿Quién es él? -Preguntó Hado acercándose a la clase 1-A-.

\- Se llama Son Goku y se podría decir que su fuerza sobrepasa a la de All Might, el no posee Kosei, pero bajo un estricto régimen de entrenamiento a desarrollado habilidades simplemente sorprendentes -Comentó Momo cruzada de brazos, donde al ver bien a la de cabellos azules esta intento resaltar más su pecho pues Hado parecía estar muy desarrollada-.

\- Fue muy emocionante verle detener un puñetazo con semejante fuerza y quiero conocerlo mejor, saber más de el -Comentó la jovencita dando saltitos de emoción, fue cuando Izuku y el hombre terminaron de hablar entre ellos notándose a un Izuku regañado pero ya calmado-.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó el peliverde a Momo la cual sonrió-.

\- Sabes que tengo semillas del ermitaño, si dolió el golpe pero, no te preocupes demasiado por esas cosas -Respondió Momo abrazando al chico de cabellos verdes que se sintió un poco mejor-.

\- Les recuerdo que está estrictamente prohibido jugar a los noviecitos en horario de clases -Comentó Aizawa apareciendo de la nada mientras que sus ojos estaban rojos cosa que les hizo dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa- ¿Te quedaras un tiempo? -Preguntó Eraser Head mirando al recién llegado-.

\- 3 Días, es el poco tiempo que tengo para regresar a trabajar, vengo a subir 1 nivel más el entrenamiento de Izuku y también a hablar con ustedes -Comentó Son Goku mirando a Aizawa-.

\- Terminaremos por hoy, ustedes terminen su explicación sobre la residencia -Ordenó Aizawa mientras se retiraba junto a Son Goku para hablar de alto muy importante, una vez que terminaron se hablar todos entendieron que las cosas daban miedo, que no sería fácil y que por eso necesitaban un "ligero" Golpe de realidad, uno que les mostrara lo que podrían lograr si perfeccionaban sus propias habilidades, si hacían suyas sus propias habilidades en vez de que las habilidades los hicieran suyos a ellos-.

Sin más los chicos ahora regresaban al dormitorio mientras que Aizawa y Son caminaban en dirección a la oficina del director, por la expresión de Goku parecía que iba a haber ciertos problemas o dificultades, los minutos habían pasado y ahora todos se encontraban en la estancia mientras, las chicas charlando entre ellas y los chicos haciendo algunos juegos y desafíos para probar su hombría, mientras tanto el único ajeno a la situación era Midoriya, quien descansaba tomando una ducha sin saber que tenía compañía.

\- Es un alivio haber podido usar el baño antes que todos -Comento el chico que dejaba caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, mientras que en una esquina se miraba un tumulto de espuma que el peliverde no había notado- Ese sujeto sí que resulto ser poderoso, aun con mi recién aprendizaje de la lectura del Ki y la predicción fue difícil asestarle el golpe, tengo que idearme una buena forma de combatir contra el si llegara a tocarme como contrincante nuevamente -Se dijo a si mismo Izuku mientras que suspiraba con cierto pesar- Creo que le preguntare a Momo-chan si desea acompañarme a casa, ahora que el señor Goku regreso, creo que mi madre estará feliz y hará un festín para celebrar su regreso -Se dijo a si mismo saliendo de la regadera para secar su cuerpo y colocarse una toalla en la cintura, mientras que la imagen seguía enfocando aquella esquina donde había exceso de espuma-.

\- Midoriya-san... estaba desnudo -Menciono nada más y nada menos que Toru quien había entrado antes que Izuku, pero debido a su condición y... su nerviosismo quedo callada y completamente congelada sin saber que decir exactamente, pero se podía apreciar un ligero sonroso donde deberían estar sus mejillas y que salía algo de vapor de donde deberían estar sus oídos-.

SALA DE LOS HÉROES

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, las palabras de Son Goku habían caído como un balde de agua fría sobre todos, jamás esperaron que ciertas acciones y decisiones tomadas hubieran afectado tanto el rumbo de la historia como la conocían.

\- Sé que va contra las reglas, pero eh visitado muchas variantes, en todas acababa de la misma manera, todos pierden ante el poder de su futuro enemigo, me quedare 3 días, necesito esos 3 días para tratar a los alumnos de 1, A y B, tengo que ver quiénes son capaces de manipular el KI y quienes no, los que logren manipular el Ki me acompañaran para entrenar de una manera especial -Explico la razón de su presencia el hombre donde todos se miraban de forma indecisa-.

\- Si es la única manera de lograr sobrevivir a lo que nos has mostrado, no queda de otra -Dijo Nezu regresando el pergamino que emanaba una especie de energía oscura- A partir de mañana la clase A y la clase B serán puestos a prueba -Sentencio Nezu a todos los presentes que no tuvieron de otra más que acatar la orden-.

Esta historia continuara...

Bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado de esta enorme locura, quiero aclarar que el Son Goku con el que se estará tratando es el Patrullero del tiempo que apareció en Dragon Bal Super Heroes, la verdad siento este como un proyecto muy ambicioso y complicado pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo en combinar el poder del All For One y la Sangre Saiyajin de Izuku, sin mencionar que esta vez voy a cumplirles mis queridos kachorros y kachorras, voy a darles Harem, la única que siento que quedaría fuera del harem es Toga, esa loquita yandere me da cosa jejeje

En fin nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Uno Para Todas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, sé que hay muchas dudas, que meteré las 4 patas más de una vez pero, relájense es solo una historia ficticia, para eso las hacemos nosotros los autores, para entretenerlos, ahora hago la renuncia de derechos sobre Boku No Hero y Dragon ball, Z, SUPER, GT, HEROES.

Bueno ahora intentaremos responder algunos de sus reviews

DraigAzul: Camarada lo siento sinceramente créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para traer los anteriores, ya estoy trabajando en Power Puff Girls N, pero la fiebre My Hero Academia me tiene muy emocionado, pero descuiden ya estoy trabajando para ustedes.

Neopercival: Lo sé, pero no quería empezar por el principio como en el fic anterior, planeo bombardearlos con Flashbacks para que vayan conociendo él como Izuku ha llegado hasta donde está en este momento al lado de Momo-chan.

Ceralos : El titulo lo saque de ese Meme, incluso la misma imagen, la historia llego 2 segundos después

MasasinMaze: Como dice la canción, Paso a Pasito. Goku aquí será una pieza muy importante y poco a poco se revelara la verdad de él e Izuku.

xenahort x: No es que evada tu pregunta, es solo que tengo una mente muy activa, si algo llama mi atención me tendrás creando la historia en ese mismo momento. **Es difícil pero ya estoy acostumbrada, este crea historias como cambia calcetines.** _Mantengo contacto con todos en Equestria._ Con respecto a tus preguntas en el orden que los diste. Aquí esta. No, No tengo idea apenas tengo tiempo para mí.

Bueno me parece que eso seria todo, antes de comenzar sírvanse un vaso de su mejor bebida, pónganse cómodos en esa silla, sillón o cama, pónganse el plato botanero al lado y disfruten de este capítulo.

Cap 2.- EL VISITANTE Y LOS RECUERDOS.

\- ¡QUIERO MAS! –se escucho una voz a coro donde lentamente nos adentramos en la casa de Inko Midoriya. Ahora mismo podemos ver como Son Goku e Izuku Midoriya estaban arrasando con sus alimentos mientras que Yaoyorozu Momo se tapaba la cara con vergüenza debido a que su suegra atendía a su hijo y al maestro del peliverde los cuales parecían no tener fin-.

\- OTRA –Dijeroj alumno y maestro estirando sus manos con sus platos en manos completamente vacios, para que Inko volviera a servirles mientras que montañas y montañas de platos se acumularan a sus lados-.

\- Izuku tienes que comer muy bien, porque el día de mañana me encargare llevarlos con unos amigos que me ayudaran a subir el nivel de su entrenamiento, así que debes de dormir temprano y estar descansados, si estoy en lo correcto, el director Nezu ya se lo comunico a Aizwa y a All Might para que les pasen el mensaje al resto de los chicos –Dijo el hombre de inusual cabellera mientras terminaba su vigésimo platillo-.

\- Entiendo –Respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras que regresaban a su comida, mientras Momo se ponía de pie para tomar algunos platos sucios y llevarlos a la cocina para ayudar a la mujer-.

\- Esto… ¿No le molesta? –Preguntó la chica mirando a la mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros que miraba la joven para sonreír-.

\- En absoluto, el señor Son Goku y tú son una parte muy importante de nuestra familia, la verdad es que, ver a Izuku con él es como verlo con el padre que nunca tuvo, su relación maestro alumno es tan cercana que incluso se duchan juntos –Comentó la mujer para ver como ambos artistas marciales terminaban de comer. Tras varios minutos por fin aquellos dos terminaron al igual que Inko y Momo de lavar los platos-.

\- Eso estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por la comida Inko, ahora tengo que retirarme pero regresare mañana por Izuku, nos vemos –Mencionó Goku colocando sus dedos en su frente para después desaparecer-.

\- Nosotros también nos retiramos Mamá, tenemos que regresar a los dormitorios de la U.A, ya casi se nos termina el tiempo para regresar y podemos ser reprendidos por no cumplir las reglas –Explicó el chico mirando a la mujer-.

\- Descuiden, solo vayan con cuidado y visítenme más seguido por favor –Dijo la mujer dándole un beso a su hijo en la mejilla-.

\- Así será Madre –Dijo Momo con una sonrisa, donde ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento Izuku tomo en brazos a Momo para después irse volando por los cielos y así regresar a la estancia, sin embargo al llegar, se llevaron una sorpresita un poco vergonzosa-.

\- NADIE... TOCA... A MI... ¡MOMOOOOOOO! –Se escucho la voz de Midoriya, mientras que se miraba un video del momento, donde Midoriya explotó convirtiéndose en eso que su maestro llamaba Super Saiyajin, la joven Yaoyorozu desvió la mirada apenada mientras que una vez más se repetía el momento ya que Mina traía el control de video, un video que consiguieron gracias la linda chica de la clase H- NADIE... TOCA... A MI... ¡MOMOOOOOOO! –Se repitió la escena-.

\- Rayos, miren que macizo –Dijo Mina con emoción al ver como los músculos de Deku se hinchaban cuando esa energía corría por su cuerpo-.

\- ¿Porque es que están viendo eso? –Preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a las chicas-.

\- Si tú puedes aprender y hacer anotaciones para mejorar como héroe ¿porque nosotras no podemos ver un video para aprender bien de tus habilidades? –Pregunto la de piel rosada con una sonrisa burlona-.

\- Lo siento Midoriya-chan, yo, intente detenerlas pero… fueron más astutas que yo –Se disculpó una linda joven de cabellos verde oscuro atados en una cola larga cola donde el mismo cabello tomaba forma de lazo, posee unos grandes ojos negros y una boca en forma de ¨V¨ -.

\- Oh vamos no fue nada difícil, sobre todo cuando tienes uno de mis súper lindos bebés más increíbles de todo el mundo –Dijo joven de cabellos rosados con googles en su cabeza y con unos ojos muy llamativos pues tenían un patrón de cruces en sus ojos-.

La joven pareja estaba avergonzada, sin mencionar que cada una de sus compañeras estaba muy concentrada en el combate.

\- Kyoka ¿Tu también? –Cuestionó Momo a su amiga que desvio la mirada algo apenada-.

\- Yo, solo espero mi turno para usar la televisión, no te hagas ideas raras –Se defendió la rockera con un ligero sonrojo-.

\- ¡OH! ESA ES MI PARTE FAVORITA –Grito Uraraka poniéndose de pie tirando el tazón de palomitas para verse como el cabello de Izuku se tornaba dorado y se lanzaba dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra para terminar lanzando una patada con la que su contrincante termino incrustado en la pared- ¡Deku es genial! –Mencionó la jovencita castaña mirando al chico que soltaba vapor por los oídos ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas-.

\- Ven Izuku-kun, Goku-san dijo que tenias que descansar –Mencionó Momó mientras tomaba la mano de su novio para después ambos fueran a la habitación de Momo, ahora le tocaba a ella ser la anfitriona-.

\- NADIE... TOCA... A MI... ¡MOMOOOOOOO! –Repitieron las chicas la frase de Deku haciendo que el peliverde se llevara las manos al rostro, mientras Momo sonreía un poco por la actitud del joven cabeza de césped-.

La habitación de Momo lucia algo pequeña debido a la enorme cama que abarcaba gran parte de la habitación, ambos procedieron a ponerse ropas más cómodas, Izuku tenía algo de ropa en su habitación, opto por quitarse su camiseta quedando con una camiseta de tirantes negra, después se puso unos pants y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Momo por su parte soltó su cabello quedando liso, retiro su prenda superior quedando en una camisa blanca de delgados tirantes y aprovechando que Izuku no miraba se coloco unos shorts azules que llegaban a su muslo.

Momo subió por la cama y quedo a su espalda, ella comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras lo abrazaba de forma amorosa, logrando poco a poco relajar a su novio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Preguntó Momo sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos-.

\- Es, lo que paso esa noche, aun está muy presente en mi cabeza –Respondió el joven de cabellos verdes viajando a esa escena-.

\- Fue una noche difícil para todos, pero, de no ser por ustedes quien sabe que es lo que hubiera pasado, es muy seguro que All Might lo hubiera perdido todo –Comentó la joven Yaoyorozu mirando a Izuku-.

\- Discutí con él antes de esa noche incluso durante esa batalla –El joven de cabellos verdes en ese momento sintió las manos de su novia que lo obligaban a recostarse lentamente en cama, ambos estaban disfrutando la acolchonada superficie mientras que Momo lo abrazaba contra su pecho dejándole sentir una reconfortante calidez, por su parte Midoriya abrazaba su cintura queriendo estar cerca de ella y no separarse-.

\- Ya no pienses en eso –Susurró Momo mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de Midoriya- Solo, cierra tus ojos, relájate y duerme, mañana entrenaras con el señor Son Goku y necesitas estar completo –Explicó la chica de cabellos negros-.

\- Te veías linda con ese estilo de Diva, aun creo que solo querías entrar a comprar ropa en esa tienda –Dijo el chico de cabellos verdes que liberaba mucho estrés al sentir las caricias de su novia sobre su cabello-.

\- CIERRA LA BOCA, ¡BAKA! –Se quejo la chica mirándose como los que estaban en la sala volteaban a ver la puerta, ¿acaso Izuku y Momo? –Duérmete o te mandare a tu habitación –Sentencio la joven de cabellos negros mientras que Izuku comenzaba a ceder ante el cansancio-.

Ahora era Momo quien viajaba al pasado, habían secuestrado a Bakugo y un pequeño equipo de reconocimiento se había organizado para rescatarlo, este estaba compuesto por Eijirou Kirishima, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu e Izuku Midoriya.

FLASHBACK:

Ahora mismo estos miraban como All Might se enfrentaba en un mano a mano contra su más grande enemigo, todo directamente desde una enorme pantalla.

\- Muéstrale al mundo tu patética forma ¨Símbolo de la paz¨ -Pidió un hombre en un traje muy elegante de color negro, este lleva una máscara negra con tubos que solo cubren el área de la boca para permitirle en las mejillas, ojos hundidos, tu sí que eres el héroe de Elite más patético que eh tenido el gusto de conocer- Se burlaba aquel hombre mientras todo era transmitido por una cámara en un helicóptero-.

\- Por todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la academia, por el joven Bakugo a quien secuestraste y por cada una de las personas en este planeta, voy a detenerte cueste lo que me cueste, NO ME IMPORTA SI MI CUERPO SE DESBARATA O SE PUDRE, NADIE PUEDE DETENER AL SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ –Gritó con fuerza el esbelto hombre rubio en la pantalla mientras comenzaba a acumular algo de energía en sus brazos, sin embargo, una esfera amarilla golpeo a All for One levantado una cortina de humo, acto seguido se vio a Deku en su traje de héroe mirando de forma desafiante a ese malévolo hombre-.

 _\- NO PUEDE SER, LO QUE PARECE SER UN JOVEN ESTUDIANTE DE ACADEMIA A ENTRADO DIRECTAMENTE EN LA BATALLA Y A ATACADO DIRECTAMENTE A EL LIDER DE LA LIGA DE LOS VILLANOS, CUAL SERA LA IDENTIDAD DE ESTE JOVEN APRENDIZ DE HEROE-_ Cuestionaba la reportera del momento haciendo que los del pequeño equipo de rescate quedaran en Shock, cuando fue que Izuku llego hasta haya, Iida comenzó a molestarse pues no pudo evitar que algo como eso pasara, mientras el resto lucia un tanto más preocupados _-._

\- ¿Joven, que estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó All Might mientras la fuerza que había acumulado se desvanecía-.

\- Soy un guerrero All Might, algo salta en mi interior cuando siento la presencia de sujetos muy poderosos, además ya está muy cansando –Dijo el muchacho mirando al frente-.

\- ¡ESTA NO ES TU PELEA! ¡ES MIA! ¡SOY EL SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ! ¡ES MI DEBER MANTERLES A SALVO A TODOS! –Grito el hombre furioso ante la desobediencia del chico con no querer seguir sus órdenes-.

\- ¿Sabes que existen otros héroes? –Pregunto el joven haciendo que All Might abriera los ojos- Esos héroes luchan para ser como tú, quizás no te has dado cuenta y tampoco lo ha hecho la gente que te ve como su gran héroe, pero tienes mucha presión manteniendo el titulo del símbolo de la paz, cada uno de ellos lucha haciendo su parte para que tú puedas relajarte un poco, ahora si no te molesta, quiero pelear contra este sujeto –Dijo el chico mirando a All for One mientras que la gente había escuchado las palabras de Izuku-.

\- ¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA! ¿QUÉ HAY DE ESA LASTIMOSA ESPALDA? –Grito un musculoso hombre pelirrojo con fuego en el rostro-.

\- Endeavor –Susurró All Might-.

\- ¿DEJARAS QUE UN CHIQUILLO TE DIGA QUE HACER? –Cuestionó Endeavor apretando los puños-.

\- En ese momento unas ramas agarraron el torso de Izuku, pero este reaccionó soltando una onda de Ki desde su cuerpo para evitar que se le acercara el hombre de madera-.

\- Muchacho tengo que sacarte de aquí –Dijo ese sujeto de madera mirando a la pelirroja-.

\- Encárgate de los otros, Mount Lady y Beast Jeanist están en esos escombros, de aquel lado esta Mandalay –Dijo Izuku no queriendo apartarse del lugar-.

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de morir –Mencionó de forma burlona el hombre para verse como comenzaba a levitar en el aire, lentamente el hombre apunto con su brazo el cual se hincho y comenzó a liberar rayos negros para después disparar una esfera -.

\- No se muevan –Dijo otra voz encontrándose a un hombre de cabellos negros con peinado muy inusual- El muchacho puede hacerlo –Dijo este con una sonrisa estando cruzado de brazos, en ese momento Izuku uso el dorso de su mano para golpear la esfera de de rayos oscuros a mano limpia sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores-.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –Preguntó Deku mirando al hombre mientras que de su cintura se desenrollaba su cola-.

\- Si las cosas son así, creo que es mi turno –Exclamó Izuku dando un salto mirándose como era cubierto por una energía blanca dirigiéndose a gran velocidad, donde aquel usando sus manos creaba cúpulas de aire para protegerse, pero Izuku desapareció de su campo visual, entonces All For One se encorvó recibiendo un golpe en la espalda mandándolo directamente al suelo-.

\- Muchacho estúpido –Exclamó el hombre levantándose desde el suelo- ¿Crees en serio que tienes el poder para derrotarme? –Cuestionó el súper villano al chico- ¡NO TE CREAS TANTO!- Vociferó All For One saltando a gran velocidad, una que no le dio tiempo a Izuku de reaccionar, fue cuando este tomó con su mano la cara del peliverde y lo obligo a caer en picada estrellándolo en el suelo-.

\- Maldito… lo bueno, es que me esperaba algo de tu parte –Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa para empujar con sus pies el abdomen del hombre haciéndole retroceder un poco, sin embargo cuando logro ponerse de pie, el cuerpo de All For One acumulo energía en sus piernas y en una explosión regreso con fuerza para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara a Izuku poniéndole los ojos blancos mientras le hacía escupir saliva, lo siguiente que se vio fue como el peliverde terminaba entre escombros-.

\- Si eso no te mató tienes mis respetos niño, debo decir que es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien tan entretenido en años –Se burlo el hombre comenzando a caminar-.

\- No puedo seguir mirando esto, el joven Midoriya está en problemas –Sentenció All Might listo para entrar en combate pero, aquel hombre lo detuvo-.

\- Cálmate por favor, entiende si uno de ustedes se enfrenta a ese sujeto el curso de la vida como lo conocen podría tomar un rumbo tan malo que podrían morir al siguiente día, les pido por favor que no interfieran, si las cosas salen bien Izuku, va a usar eso con lo que hemos estado entrenando, solo… necesito que te enfades, anda Izuku enfádate, libera tu potencial –Pedía el hombre donde los héroes notaban que este sujeto conocía de alguna parte al muchacho-.

\- Puras estupideces, yo no me quedare aquí plantado viendo como hacen pedazos a ese niño –Dijo Endeavor pues las cámaras enfocaban a los héroes que lucian inmóviles mientras All For One había llegado a los escombros para levantar a Izuku con una sola mano para después con su otra mano usando su multiplicador logro crear 2 pares de manos extras con los cuales comenzó a golpear al chico en el rostro y en el abdomen -..

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu –Dijo All For One cuando uno de sus brazos se comenzó a estirar, Endeavor respondió con un torrente de fuego pero el brazo se cubrió de remaches dándole una protección extra para después golpear con fuerza el rostro del pelirrojo- Activación Forzada y Remaches… nada del otro mundo -Comentó el hombre con tranquilidad- Sabes… quizás te rompa las piernas y los brazos, lo creas o no los sentí desde que llegaron, a ti y tus amiguitos, me pregunto que será más divertido, lastimar al chico de lentes o… matar a la jovencita que les hacia compañía -Dijo este mirándose como Izuku apretaba los dientes y estiraba si brazo queriendo alcanzarlo-.

\- No te… atrevas –Dijo el chico mientras que su cola comenzaba a moverse llamando la atención de los héroes-.

\- Así que tienes un punto débil, sabes quizás deba darte la iniciación al mundo de los héroes… asesinando a tus padres –Sentenció aquel sujeto mientras que las cámaras captaban aquel doloroso momento donde cada uno de los compañeros de Izuku miraban eso con mucha tensión, Uraraka desde su casa soltaba lagrimas, Mineta no podía ni parpadear incluso le escurría un moco por la impotencia, Tsuyu apretaba sus puños, ella había dicho lo que iba a pasarles si cometían una estupidez como esa, pero al parecer el más molesto era Bakugo, ese Nerd iba a morir y no necesariamente por cuenta de su mano-.

\- vaya, vaya, creo que ya sé donde están –Dijo este creando un portal para verse como Momo e Iida terminaron en el campo de batalla completamente confundidos, en ese momento All For One perdió interés en Izuku y lo arrojo lejos de el para comenzar a acercarse a las -.

\- Hay civiles comprometidos, comiencen a actuar –Comentaron los héroes que estaban presentes para verse como estaban listos a actuar mirándose como con un simple movimiento, All For One derribo a Iida y después de un pisotón le rompió una de las piernas al muchacho quien comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que Momo caía en el temor y la inmovilidad de estar ante ese sujeto-.

\- Ya… ya basta –Exclamo Izuku poniéndose de pie, mientras su cabello comenzaba a ondear-.

\- Escuche que tu poder es impresionante, es seguro que me será muy útil –Dijo All for One cuando… -.

\- DIJE QUE TE DETENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS –Una poderosa explosión acompañada de un destello se hizo presente haciendo que el hombre sonriera-.

 _\- Una luz no nos permite averiguar qué pasa, pero el resplandor parece provenir del chico que estaba peleando hasta hace unos momentos con el líder de los villanos –_ Comento la reportera para verse como el hombre salía volando contra un muro mientras su máscara se había lastimado-.

\- Yaoyorozu-san, mantén a Iida a salvo yo me ocupare de este malnacido –Dijo Izuku molesto mientras que unos rayos ocasionales rodeaban el aura dorada que era desprendida del cuerpo de Izuku, sin embargo lo más llamativo era que sus cabellos verdes se habían vuelto dorados-.

\- ¿Que es este poder? –Se cuestionó el All for One mirando a Izuku acercarse lentamente-.

\- Espero que hayas empacado tus cosas, porque voy a mandarte al infierno –Dijo Izuku alzando su mano para comenzar a cargar una esfera de amarilla que salió disparada de su palma y golpeo el cuerpo del villano creando una gran cortina de humo-.

\- ¡No dejare que me humilles mocoso! –Grito sacando aquellos brazos extras los cuales se cubrieron en remaches para darle más poder y protección a sus extremidades, sin embargo a la hora de atacar a Izuku, con su puro puño detuvo el ataque de tres brazos rompiendo los remaches- Pero…¿pero qué? –En ese momento All for One sintió el verdadero terror-.

\- Kaaaaaa…. Meeee –Pronunció Izuku mientras una luz azul se formaba en sus manos tras adoptar una postura especifica- Haaaaaa, Meeeeeee –Exclamo con más fuerza haciendo crecer la luz a una esfera llamando la atención de muchos –.

\- Todos coloquen sus manos en mi hombro –Ordeno el Maestro de Izuku mientras colocaba sus dedos en su frente, al principio dudaron pero al final aparecieron fuera de la base destruida para escuchar un ¨HAAAAAAAAAAA¨ acompañado de una poderosa luz, sin querer perder tiempo, All for One opto podarle más resistencia a su cuerpo- Ustedes tomen mi mano –Ordeno el hombre llevándose a Momo y a Iida lejos-.

All For One opto por cubrirse con remaches mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño tras hinchar sus músculos de una forma grotesca recurriendo a cada una de las habilidades que había robado para protegerse del impacto.

Cuando el ataque cesó se miraba a Izuku respirando agitado mientras que sus cabellos rubios regresaban a la normalidad, apenas se podía mantener en pie.

- _Lo ha logrado, ese chico derroto al líder de la liga de los villanos, ¿Será acaso que se trata del nuevo defensor de la paz?-_ Pregunto la reportera mirando como los héroes regresaban a ver el daño y encontrar a All for One tirado en el suelo, aun respiraba pero con mucha dificultad al tener su máscara muy dañada, mientras que ese hombre aparecía al lado de Deku y después desaparecían sin dejar rastro, lo que los medios no sabían era que ese hombre había tocado un botón en el reloj de Izuku para que su traje desapareciera dejándole con sus ropas de la infiltración para rescatar a Bakugo-.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Izuku, descuida tus amigos están a salvo –Mencionó aquel mirándose como la pierna de Iida estaba completamente curada haciendo sonreír al peliverde-.

\- Señor Goku, está aquí –Comentó muy cansado el chico mirando al mencionado de cabellos negros mientras que este asentía-.

\- Lo siento Izuku, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo solo venia a asegurarme de que tu harías el trabajo que te había encomendado –Dijo el hombre el cual se alejo lentamente, llevo sus dedos a su frente –Oye jovencita, dale esa semilla a Izuku, la va a necesitar- y después de decir eso desapareció mirándose como quedaba Izuku, Momo e Iida en aquel lugar donde nadie les veía-.

Momo le acerco la semilla a los labios e Izuku, el peliverde la recibió y comenzó a comerla para verse como ahora el aspecto de Midoriya mejoraba notándose en como movía los brazos y las piernas lográndose poner de pie. Todos los chicos regresaron en completo silencio a casa donde Momo en todo momento no paraba de ver a Izuku fijamente, quien era el realmente y de donde conocía a ese hombre que tenia la habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que ella estarías dormida –Comentó Izuku sacando a Momo de sus pensamientos, esta sonrió y se agacho lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios Deku-.

\- Solo, recordaba cómo llegaron a comenzar las cosas en nuestra vida –Dijo Yoyorozu con una sonrisa-.

\- Eras muy aterradora en ese momento, recuerdo que me amenazaste para querer saber todo completamente de mi vida –Mencionó Izuku, poniendo colorada a la princesa Yaoyorozu-.

\- Eso no es verdad –Respondió ella mirándose como Izuku reía un poco-.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque recuerdo muy bien tus palabras –Comentó Izuku-.

FLASHBACK…

Se veía como los implicados en el rescate junto a Bakugo salían del tren para regresar a sus casas, fue entonces que Momo sujeto a Izuku del brazo, necesitaba hablar con él.

\- Así que… tú, ¿eres el guerrero dorado de las calles? –Preguntó Momo con las manos en la cadera haciendo que Izuku quedara completamente tieso-.

\- Bueno es que, el hombre que viste, el, me ha enseñado gran parte de lo que sabe, desde artes marciales hasta el manejo de mis habilidades –Respondió Izuku algo nervioso-.

\- ¿Quién es el exactamente? ¿Es tu padre? –Cuestionó la de cabellos negros mirando al pecoso-.

\- No, no, claro que no lo es, el, solo me ha entrenado y… esas cosas, tu sabes –Comentó Izuku mirando a la joven-.

\- Eso quiere decir que tú ¿Puedes enseñarme a mí a pelear y a convertirme en la guerrera dorada de las calles? –Preguntó Momo nuevamente, interesada en el tema-.

\- No es tan sencillo, además… hay ciertas cosas que, bueno, te lo impedirían bastante –Dijo Izuku retrocediendo un poco-.

\- Y por qué no, acabas de decir que lo que sabes no es por uso de un Kosei, así que no entiendo porque no puedes enseñarme a pelear y tirar rayos por las manos –Dijo Momo queriendo ampliar sus habilidades para mejorar como heroína-.

\- Es que en si no se trata de un Kosei, pero la verdad no sé cómo explicártelo –Se defendía Izuku ante la curiosidad de la vicepresidenta de su clase-.

\- Todo esto me parece muy extraño –Se quejó Momo entrecerrando la mirada pasando sus manos de su cadera a debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar mas, donde debido a sus ropas algo reveladoras hizo a Izuku desviar la mirada mientras se rascaba una mejilla buscando concentrarse en lo importante y no en lo que tenía enfrente-.

\- ¿Oigan se van a quedar ahí? –Cuestionó mirando Kirishima-.

\- Mañana TÚ y Yo, quiero todos los detalles, te esperare en el centro de la ciudad saliendo de las clases, si no vienes investigare sobre ti con tu madre –Sentenció Momo haciendo que Izuku sintiera un escalofrío, ¿Una chica iría a ver a su madre? Ni siquiera Uraraka conocía a su madre y ella era más cercana a él, ¿Como reaccionaria al ver a una chica del calibre de Momo queriendo saber detalle de su vida?-.

Momo dejó a Izuku en su lugar para ver que Todoroki se había acercado y curiosamente había escuchado sobre la ¨cita¨ que le había pedido a Midoriya.

\- ¿Tendrás una cita con Midoriya? –Preguntó Todoroki a su compañera la cual al escuchar eso se puso roja mientras que a su espalda Izuku aun procesaba la información queriendo saber cómo reaccionar ante toda la situación, ¿El iba a tener una cita? o ¿Simplemente estaba metido en una muy fuerte amenaza?-.

\- ¿¡Ci-Ci-CITA!? –Cuestionó alterada la chica con los ojos en espiral y el rostro rojo, jamás se espero que su primera cita fuera con alguien como Midoriya, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y su personalidad a entorpecerse, pero la mano de Todoroki sobre su hombro la trajo de regreso a la tierra-.

\- Yaoyorozu –Llamó Todoroki algo serio- Midoriya es mi mejor amigo- Dijo el joven mirando a la confundida Momo –No lo lastimes por favor- Pidió este alejándose y dejando a Momo en claro que él sabía algo acerca de Midoriya-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

\- Cierra la boca Deku-baka – Se quejó Momo muy avergonzada ahora siendo ella la que se cubría en el pecho de su novio para evitar que la viera completamente apenada, el chico solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza, acto seguido estiro su brazo para apagar la luz y así ambos dormir tranquilamente-.

\- Te aMomo –Dijo Izuku su frase de todas las noches-.

\- Yo Izuzu –Respondió la Yaoyorozu dando por finalizado el día al menos por ese día-.

La noche transcurrió mirándose un nuevo día, los chicos estaban preparándose para sus rutinas de entrenamiento cuando en medio del dormitorio justo cuando paseaba Mineta abrazando un Dakimakura con la imagen de Mount Lady en ella, apareció Son Goku sacándole el susto de su vida.

\- ¿QUE? PERO… ¿¡QUE ESTA COMO FUE QUE TU SI YO ESTABA!? –Gritaba Alterado Mineta señalando al hombre mientras tenía sus ojos completamente blancos por la sorpresa-.

\- Oh disculpa, es que le dije a Izuku que vendría por todos ustedes ya tengo el permiso de Aizawa y el director Nezu –Explicó Goku mirando a los presentes que se comenzaban a acercar para ver que ocurría-.

\- Señor Goku ha llegado temprano, creí que vendría más tarde –Comentó Izuku mientras que Momo saludaba con una pequeña reverencia-.

\- Lo siento es que tengo el tiempo muy contado –Explicó Goku mirando a los chicos, estos algo extrañados se retiraron tras ver que Aizawa les había pedido que se cambiaran, cuando todos estuvieron listos incluso el mismo Aizawa desapareció y después todos aparecieron en una plataforma blanca con lo que parecía ser un templo a sus espaldas-.

\- Oh cielos, el Gokus ha llegado, ha pasado tiempo –Comentó un hombre de piel oscura, de labios carnosos y rojos, este vestía ropas similares a las de un genio, pues tenía un turbante, un chaleco, holgados pantalones y unos zapatos puntiagudos-.

\- Lo sé Mr. Popo, lamento tener que recurrir a ustedes cada vez que hay una emergencia –Dijo Goku mirando como el hombre negaba-.

\- La habitación del tiempo ya esta lista –Avisó el hombre mirando a Goku-.

\- Gracias ahora solo tengo que esperar a que…-En ese momento el hombre ante la vista de todos detuvo un puñetazo-.

\- ¡ONE-SAMA! –Se escucho en el fondo-.

\- Lamento mucho lo sucedido Son Goku, ya sabes que suele emocionarse cuando viene de visita –Comento una voz femenina que hizo a la clase A ver a una extraña pero hermosa mujer de piel azul con pelo blanco la cual llevaba ropas ceremoniales de color verde-.

\- ¡SON GOKU! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN SUPER SAIYAJIN 4! –Grito una joven de cabellos negros que llevaba un top rosado y unos pantalones bombachos de color morado-.

\- ¡ONE-SAMA! ¡ASI NO SE PIDEN LAS COSAS! –Exclamo alterada una jovencita que hizo a Momo casi atragantarse, era muy similar a ella con diferencia que su piel era más oscura, cabellos negros atados en una coleta, el flequillo de su peinado era invertido al de la Yaoyorozu, llevaba una camiseta roja y una falda del mismo color, además de llevar unas botas amarillas picudas muy raras que llegaban debajo de su rodilla y hacían juego con unos brazaletes dorados- Lo siento mucho sensei- Se disculpo la chica haciendo una reverencia mientras la otra gruñía furiosa-.

\- Izuku, Aizawa, chicos, les presento a Caulifla y Kale, ellas me ayudaran a evaluar su desempeño –Dijo Goku presentando a ambas chicas donde los jóvenes héroes de la clase A les miraban expectantes ¿Qué es lo que podrían hacer ellas para que ese hombre les tuviera tanta confianza?-.

FIN DEL CAP…

Bueno hasta aquí llego el cap espero que les haya gustado, ahorita mismo me encuentro a muy acelerado debido a un Monster y creo que estaré escribiendo sobre el cap de Guerrero, si tengo suerte esta semana estará listo y así podre traerles alguna actualización de Deseo, las PPG N o Secretos que son los que tengo más avanzados incluso agua de la eterna juventud, en fin nos leemos y me despido no sin antes presentarles a mi bueno amigo el sexy Botón de IReviewsI presiónenlo no les cuesta casi nada.

Citando a Dross, Te ha hablado Kachorro y te deseo… buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos aquí tenemos el capitulo 3, esto del IzuMo me trae loco jajaja, ahora respondamos reviews antes de comenzar.

Neopercival : Si puede ser verdad que no era necesario tanto Show, pero All for One tiene en sí bastante habilidades de resistencia, por lo que si quise darle una buena pelea a Izuku para que demostrara de lo que está hecho.

MasasinMaze: Quizas menos camarada, ya que son humanos y no están acostumbrados a manejar el Ki. Pero prometo un par de sorpresillas jejeje.

AngelCaotico11: Y si te dijera que… Ambas.

Bueno fueron pocos Reviews así que solo me queda decirles que acomódense el plato botonero en la barriga, sírvanse un cocon (coca-cola) bien helado y prepárense para los problemas.

* * *

Cap 3.- Las Bellas guerreras

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Son Goku llevo a la clase 1-A a ponerse aprueba en la habitación del tiempo. Ahora se podía ver como un buen grupo ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación del tiempo, estaban completamente exhaustos por el estilo que les habían impuesto, la costumbre normalmente seria el uso de sus Kosei, pero en esta ocasión fueron forzados a pelear con seres que iban quizás más allá de su comprensión.

\- No fui aceptado, no pude mantenerme ni siquiera un solo minuto de pie ahí dentro -Decía Mineta respirando agitado mientras estaba en el suelo sudando por el esfuerzo, sumado a una mejilla colorada con la marca de una mano-.

\- Eso es porque te falta fortalecer el cuerpo, mientras no fortalezcas tu cuerpo y solo te concentres en cómo utilizar tu Kosei no podrás adaptar el Ki a tu estilo de combate –Aseguró Momó mientras que miraba al chico con las bolas en la cabeza-.

\- Oye Yaomomo, tú te viste algo tranquila ahí dentro, incluso cuando entramos juntas, Caulifla-san aseguro que tenías talento, pero te faltaba fuerza –Dijo Kyoka que jugaba con sus alargados lóbulos enrollándolos en sus dedos-.

\- Izuku me ha estado entrenando, entreno con él desde que comenzamos a salir, se lo pedí para no tener que estar recurriendo a él y distraerlo en las batallas –Comentó Momo sacando una bolsita de tela donde le dio una semilla a Mineta- Mi estilo se basa en velocidad, Izuku es mas la fuerza bruta- Explicó Momo de brazos cruzados-.

\- Esa habitación es muy extraña, es como si tu cuerpo se hiciera más pesado y te cuesta respirar –Comentó Kirishima que estaba sentado al lado de Mineta quien parecía comenzar a recobrar la conciencia-.

\- Es porque la habitación del tiempo está diseñada para fortalecer a los futuros guerreros que protegerán a la tierra –Señalo Mr. Popo llevando unos platos de comida para que los chicos recuperaran su fuerza –Además que la mayoría de ustedes ha sido vencidos por que la gravedad ahí es 10 veces superior al planeta tierra, el Izukus y la Momos ya entraron hace tiempo, ya que la Momos tiene un entrenamiento previo al igual que el Izukus lograron durar un día completo la habitación del tiempo –Comentó el genio del templo mirando a los chicos mientras que le daba platos de comida a los compañeros de Momo-.

\- Cuando estuve ahí dentro sentí que dure al menos 30 minutos peleando, pero… cuando salí no habían pasado ni 5 minutos –Mencionó Todoroki mirando al hombre que le ofrecía un plato de arroz con curry-.

\- Es porque un día completo en ese lugar equivale a una duración exacta de un año terrestre, pero al salir para nosotros solo habrá transcurrido un dia –Respondió Mr. Popo haciendo que los chicos comenzaran intentar comprender lo que quería decir el hombre de oscura piel y anchos labios rojos-.

\- Un momento, ¿Está diciendo que el tiempo en esa habitación corre diferente al nuestro? –Cuestionó Mineta mirando a Mr. Popo-.

\- Así es, 1 día equivale a 1 año, medio día a 6 meses, por lo regular los inexpertos entrenan un periodo de medio día porque sus cuerpos no lo soportarían–Respondió Mr. Popo con los brazos tras su espalda-.

\- Espere, entonces, cuando usted dijo que Izuku y Yaomomo estuvieron dentro 1 día entero, entones… ¿Quiere decir que estuvieron ahí adentro 1 año ellos solos? –Cuestionó Uraraka que había dejado de lado el tazon de arroz que le habían ofrecido mientras Mr. Popo asentía haciendo que ahora todos voltearan a ver a la joven Yaoyorozu que estaba más cercana ya que Deku hablaba con Son Goku-.

\- Vaya quien lo viera de Yaoyorozu ~Yaomomo y Deku juntos, sentados bajo un árbol~ Cantaba la joven de pelaje rosado de forma burlona avergonzando a Momo-.

\- Eso no es divertido Ashido-san, ¿Además cuántos años tienes? ¿6? -Cuestionó Momo de brazos cruzados y con su rostro un poco colorado por lo que simplemente les dio la espalda-.

\- Entonces ¿Es verdad Momo-chan? ~Giro -Pregunto Tsuyu mirando a su vicepresidenta- Midoriya-Chan y tu… ¿Estuvieron juntos por un año ahí adentro? –Cuestionó Froppy mirando a su amiga la cual comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-.

\- Qu… quizás –Murmuró poniéndose algo nerviosa ya que por eso no les había comentado nada a sus amigas, ellas harían muchas preguntas, en ese momento se escucho como algo azotó contra el suelo y todas voltearon a ver a Uraraka-.

\- Dekuuuuu~ Momooooo~Dekuuuuu~Momooooo~ Izukuuuuu~Moomoooooo~IzuMooooooooo –Deliraba la joven Ochako mientras que todas tenían una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas al ver el estado de su amiga con espirales en la cabeza mientras un fantasmita se escapaba por sus labios-.

\- ¡Ochako! –Exclamaron todos al ver a la chica donde le pusieron una pañuelo en la cabeza y una chaqueta bajo la cabeza para que descansara mejor-.

\- ¨1 año junto a Midoriya¨ -Pensó Kyoka mientras apretaba los puños -¨En un año pasan muchas cosas y si… y si ellos ya¨ -Pensaba la joven rockera-.

\- Izumoooo~Kyooouukuuu –Murmuró Uraraka haciendo que estas vieran a Uraraka mientras Jiro se ponía completamente tiesa al escuchar el nombre de su shipping con el peliverde-.

\- Oye a mi no me metas en tus fantasías raras, Yaomomo es mi amiga y Deku su novio –Decía Kyoka completamente colorada tomando del cuello de la ropa a Uraraka mientras la sacudía haciendo que les resbalara una gota de sudor a los presentes por la nuca-.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, MOMO-CHAN Y DEKU-KUN ESTUVIERON UN AÑO ENTERO EN ESA HABITACION! –Gritó Toru llevando sus manos invisibles a sus mejillas invisibles, incluso podía verse in ligero sonroso donde sus mejillas deberían estar por la pena- Eso quiere decir que vivieron un año como una pareja de casados –Exclamó haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Izuku el cual al escuchar eso sintió que todos ya comenzaban a juzgarlo, al menos Bakugo e Iida estaban ocupados-.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? –Gritó Mineta que se había recuperado, este corrió a una velocidad sorprendente y termino jalando de la ropa a Izuku mientras ponía cara de Shock -¡MIDORIYA MALDITO! ESTUVISTE VIVIENDO EN ESA HABITACION CON YAOYOROZU POR UN AÑO ENTERO- Decía Mineta mientras que exhalaba una especie de espuma por la boca –Detaalleeeees, quiero detaaalleeeees, Izuku, somos amigos ¿No? ¿Yaoyorozu dormía desnuda? ¿Abrazada a ti? Cuantas veces lo hicie….- Antes de poder terminar la frase Mineta termino en el suelo estampado por una pala para nieve mientras que una avergonzada Momo respiraba agitada-.

\- Les recuerdo que vinimos a entrenar a un lugar sagrado, así que compórtense como deberían –Se quejó Yaoyorozu buscando a Aizawa el cual estaba dormido en una esquina mientras estaba enrollado en su bolsa de dormir-.

Por su parte Goku le restó importancia a esto, el saiyajin comia un poco de la deliciosa comida que Mr. Popo le preparo, pues iba a ser muy aburrido solo esperar a que el resto de los chicos saliera para escuchar el veredicto de sus estudiantes, lentamente la cámara comenzó a enfocarse en la puerta para después verse el interior de la habitación.

\- ¡Baja de ahí perra cobarde! -Gritó Bakugo concentrando su Kosei en sus manos-.

\- ¡JA! Mírate, eres simplemente un insecto patético, las cosas no salen como quieres y terminas todo emberrinchado –Dijo burlona la joven cuando miro una explosión mientras Bakugo se alzaba en el aire soltándole un puñetazo que termino siendo detenido con la mano de Caulifla- Patético –Repitió dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen que le hizo encorvarse para después una patada en el torso con la que le mando al suelo muy herido-.

\- Bas… bastar… da –Se quejó Bakugo intentando ponerse de pie, pero no lo logro por lo que estiro su mano queriendo soltarle una explosión, pero Caulifla se le adelanto pisándole la muñeca-.

\- Perdiste… y yo gano –Sentenció la saiyajin incapacitando al chico explosivo mientras que del otro lado se veía como Iida tenía algo de dificultad pero hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie pero la simple gravedad aumentada lo regresaba al suelo-.

\- Este... am... Iida-san si no se siente bien, no creo que deba forzarse -Sugirió Kale que esquivaba los ataques de Iida-.

\- No, no puedo rendirme, yo soy el héroe de la velocidad Ingenium, Izuku y su maestro... me están dando la oportunidad de volverme aun más fuerte, no puedo desperdiciar las oportunidades que me están brindando para crecer como héroe -Decía Iida donde Kale miro a Caulifla la cual apareció a espaldas de Iida y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándole inconsciente-.

A los minutos se abrió la puerta y se miraba como Caulifla y Kale salían cargando a ese par cuando un curioso hombrecillo verde de orejas picudas con antenas se acerco.

\- Déjenlas aquí chicas yo me hare cargo -Dijo este con una voz joven para después extender sus manos y comenzar a emanar una energía con la cual comenzaba a sanar las heridas de ambos chicos-

\- Muchas gracias Kami-sama, Tenya-san se forzó mucho pero soporto más que otros, quizás a Sensei le agrade saber que es apto para adaptarse al entrenamiento del Ki -Comentó Kale con una sonrisa mientras Caulifla se picaba la nariz restándole importancia para después hacer bolita lo que salió y lanzarlo lejos-.

\- Ricitos de oro tiene potencial, pero no lo apruebo, hay algo en el que no me gusta -Dijo Caulifla con tranquilidad y aburrimiento dejando a Bakugo el cual buscaba recomponerse para seguir sacándole pelea a Caulifla-.

\- Los resultados no son como los esperaba, son menos prospectos a guerreros de los que habían aparecido en el pergamino –Mencionó Goku abriendo el pergamino notando como la historia se reescribía-.

\- Oye viejo –Exclamó Caulifla mirando a Goku –Ya te ayudamos, además esto es muy aburrido, me prometiste ayudarme a llegar a la fase 4, la fase 3 es demasiado inestable y me hace gastar demasiado Ki- Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos mirando a Goku-.

\- Ya te lo dije Caulifla, mientras no tengas una cola no podrás estabilizar el poder del súper saiyajin 3, la cola es igual de esencial para acceder a la fase 4 –Explicó el hombre mientras que algunos no podían identificar que era lo que quería decir con lo de la cola -.

\- Eres odioso –Sentenció la de cabellos alborotados cruzándose de brazos pues eso significaba que esas transformaciones estaban momentáneamente fuera de su alcance-.

\- Descuida buscare algo para ayudarles a Kale, Izuku y a ti para llegar a esas fases, de momento seria todo –Mencionó Goku el cual sintió un cambio de ambiente y detuvo un puñetazo que solo explotó sin causarle daño-.

\- Kaa-chan ¿Que estás haciendo? –Exclamó Izuku mirando al rubio que se miraba molesto mientras Goku li analizaba con tranquilidad-.

\- Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que el nerd sabe –Sentenció Bakugo mirando al hombre, Goku miraba un gran espíritu de lucha en el rubio, pero… como había dicho Caulifla, había algo malo en el-.

Un silencio predomino todo el lugar mientras Goku analizaba a Bakugo.

\- No serviría de nada enseñarte, para poder aprender lo de Izuku tendrías que entrenar un par de años y tu poca paciencia dificultara el entrenamiento, para manejar el Ki se requiere mucha diciplina -Menciono Goku cuando Bakugo lanzo otro golpe el cual no tenia rastros de su Kosei-.

\- Bakugo ya basta, el que les trajeran aquí era para analizar si eran aptos de entrenar con Son Goku, como pueden ver son muy pocos los que lo lograron -Sentencio Aisawa con su vista fija en el rubio explosivo, quien no dejaba de mirar al Saiyajin con odio puro-.

Se miraba el rubio muy serio se alejo y que a sentarse en una esquina de la enorme planicie del templo de Kamisama.

\- Bueno eso es todo por ahora así que los que lo lograron, quiero comiencen a usar estas muñequeras y tobilleras especiales, están influenciadas bajo la magia del Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, esas muñequeras pesan alrededor de 20 kilos, duerman con ellas, coman con ellas, entren con ellas, quiero que se acostumbren al peso- Dijo el Saiyajin mirando al pequeño grupo donde Kyoka se colocaba las muñequeras al igual que Iida y Sato- Disculpa ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?- Pregunto Goku mirando al chico de anchos labios y piel bronceada-.

\- Rikido Sato- Respondió el muchacho de forma cortes cuando Goku le coloco su mano en el hombro-.

\- Quiero que entrenes mucho, tienes potencial pero me di cuenta que dependes mucho de tu Kosei, intenta desbloquear tu propia fuerza sin la necesidad de usar suplementos, si tu logras ganar más fuerza en tu estado base, a la hora de usar tu Kosei podrás mantenerlo más tiempo y tu fuerza se habrá multiplicado, Izuku quiero que entrenes con Sato el será un buen compañero de entrenamiento, lo mismo para ti –Comentó el saiyajin mirando a Iida -puedo ver que eres muy rápido, usa tus propias habilidades, evita caer en el uso excesivo de tu Kosei y podrás llegar más pronto al uso del Ki- Explico Son Goku mirando al velocista-.

\- Así será, seguiré sus indicaciones al pie de la letra para mejorar como héroe profesional- Menciono Iida con pose de soldadito -.

\- Bueno, me parece que es hora de regresar, Caulifla, Kale esperen a Vados mientras yo llevo de regreso a los amigos de Izuku y Momo -Pidió Goku mientras reunía a los chicos los cuales comenzaban a tomarse de las manos y en el caso de los hombres a colocar las manos sobre el hombro de aquel que estaba más cerca de Izuku-.

\- Ni hablar, ¡yo voy a donde va ese tonto con cabeza de lechuga!- Exclamó Caulifla pues Goku últimamente entrenaba mas a Izuku que a ella y su hermana, cosa que no le parecía a la brabucona-.

\- Pero... no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar la señorita Vados, tendrían que hablarlo directamente con ella, no quiero que el señor Champa o el señor Bills se enojen conmigo por tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarlos primero- Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca, cuando Momo por alguna razón volteo a ver a Kale la cual se sorprendió y desvió la mirada-.

\- ¨Espero que no lo haya notado¨ -Pensó la legendaria super saiyajin esperando que Momo la dejara de ver, esta miro atreves de su flequillo logrando ver esa cabellera verde para sonreír levemente y así regresar la vista a sus dedos-.

\- Por mí no hay problema, pueden quedarse si así lo desean, pero tiene que tener en cuenta no podrá irse si se aburren, ya que estaré ocupada ahora que el señor Champa comenzara su sesión de dieta y ejercicios- Comento Vados con una sonrisa pues por fin lo había conseguido cuando el señor de Todo amenazo al gordo con desaparecer si no obedecía a Vados-.

\- Pues yo me quedo, voy a patear el trasero de tu alumno estrella, ¿Qué opinas Kale? ¿Verdad que entre las dos podremos derrotarlo?- Preguntó Caulifla con optimismo -.

\- Yo, Si, si creo One-sama -Dijo la chica algo tímida lo cual llamaba la atención de Momo-.

\- Bueno en ese caso los llevare a todos de regreso- Dijo Goku mirándose como todos desaparecían y regresaban a las habitaciones del dormitorio de la U.A –Aizawa ¿No tienes problema en que se queden aquí verdad? –Preguntó el patrullero del tiempo-.

\- Mientras no destruyan nada no es mi problema –Dijo el sujeto retirándose y dejando a los estudiantes-.

\- Parece que es todo, Izuku vendré mañana, es mi ultimo día, espero poder medirnos en un buen combate ya que no pude analizar tu progreso- Dijo Goku estirando su puño -.

\- Así será Señor Goku- Respondió Izuku chocando puños para ver como después Goku alzaba su pulgar y procedía a efectuar la tele-transportación-.

Las chicas rápidamente abordaron a las estudiantes de Goku, Caulifla parecía poco sociable ya que esos temas de niñas eran una bobería, todo por el contrario de Kale que daba algunas respuestas porque tan pronto respondía la interrumpían con otra pregunta, mientras que Bakugo salía de los dormitorios a tomar aire fresco, estaba oscureciendo, ese ridículo entrenamiento que solo le hizo perder el tiempo hizo que llegaran muy noche -.

\- ¿Frustrado mí querido Katsuki?- Pregunto una voz femenina que obligó a Bakugo a buscarla, pero por más que la buscaba no podía localizar el origen -Tranquilo, yo puedo darte el poder que requieres para llegar a ser tan fuerte como Izuku Midoriya, pero debes confiar en mí- Menciono una voz a su espalda donde un par de pechos se materializaron y atraparon la cabeza de Bakugo-.

\- Bakugo se alejo tras recibir aquella muestra de ¨afecto¨ para después girarse y encontrar a una hermosa mujer joven de piel azul celeste, tenía unas orejas puntiagudas como un duende y largo cabello blanco que llegaba a su espalda mientras un largo mecho pasaba por el lado derecho de su rostro, llevaba un atuendo rojo y un bastón en manos-.

\- Te pareces a la mujer de hace unos minutos -Dijo Bakugo recordando a Vados mientras se mantenía tranquilo-.

\- Me lo dicen muy seguido mi lindo Katsuki, ahora dime, Si yo… te doy lo que quieres para ser el numero 1 ¿Pelearías en mi nombre?- Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios de color violeta-.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó el rubio de forma seria mientras la mujer colocaba su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Bakugo de forma seductora-.

\- Llámame, Towa –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-.

Se miraban las horas pasar y con ello estaba Caulifla en una mesa sentada frente a Izuku, ambos con las manos unidas mientras forcejeaban en un concurso de fuerza.

\- Vaya, el niño tiene huevos… ¿Pero los sabe usar? –Preguntó Caulifla mientras que hacía a Izuku casi tocar la mesa, pero el chico respondió devolviendo la mano a la parte media-.

\- No hay por qué usar un lenguaje como ese –Recriminó Izuku mientras que Caulifla rodaba los ojos, en ese momento se miraba como varios de los chicos animaban el encuentro-.

\- ¡Vamos Caulifla-san! –Pedía Mineta apoyando a la chica-.

Por otra parte se miraba a las chicas en la sala todas sentadas en el sofá, mientras que hablaban con Kale.

\- ¿Ya notaron lo parecida que es Kale-san con Yaomomo? –Preguntó Kyoka a las chicas-.

\- Yo, am… si… si lo había notado, fue algo que me llamo mucho la atención –Dijo Kale-.

\- No, puedo soportarlo –Exclamó Toru lanzándose en un abrazo sorprendiendo a Kale- Eres muy adorable, esa faceta tímida tuya me trae loca, seamos amigas Kale-chan –Decía la chica invisible haciendo que a Kale le resbalara una gota de sudor-.

\- Supongo… que, puedo in… intentarlo –Dijo Kale con una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando escucharon como algo se rompió y rápidamente miraron la mesa de los dormitorios desplomarse mientras la mano de Caulifla casi la había tocado-.

\- ¡Ja! No ganaste la mesa se rompió –Dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa burlona-.

\- ¿Se rompió? Prácticamente pude ver que le diste una patada por que iba a ganar –Sentenció Izuku haciendo que Caulifla se pusiera de pie y pegara su frente a la de Midoriya-.

\- ¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MALA PERDEDORA! –Grito Caulifla gruñendo mientras Izuku pegaba mas su frente en una lucha de dominios, ella era una alfa e Izuku siendo el único Saiyajin conocido en ese lugar era por así decirlo el alfa de ahí, entonces, ambos terminaron separándose mientras se tomaban las cabezas con dolor mirándose a Momo y Kale quienes le habían soltado un coscorrón esos dos-.

\- Izuku rompiste la mesa, donde piensas que vamos a comer ahora –Exclamo molesta Momo-.

\- ¿Kale a que se debió eso? –Cuestionó Caulifla donde los ojos de Kale se volvían levemente blancos y su cabello parpadeaba en amarillo verdoso-.

\- Somos invitadas aquí y prometimos no causar problemas One-sama –Mencionó Kale haciendo que Caulifla diera unos pasos hacia atrás, por lo regular ella era linda, temerosa y una llorona, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz-.

Ahora se veía a Izuku y Caulifla refunfuñando mientras que tenían martillos, clavos y madera con los que estaban arreglando la mesa, mientras que Momo y Kale compartían un par de tazas de té, algo que se le hizo muy relajante a la joven saiyajin.

\- Muchas gracias por la bebida, hacia mucho que no bebía algo tan delicioso, la última vez fue en la ciudad Toki Toki, donde mi One-sama y yo acudimos cuando nuestro maestro nos necesita, tenemos otro amigo de nuestra raza pero el entrena por su cuenta con un hombre igual de poderoso que el señor Son Goku –Mencionó la chica donde Momo sentía que una vez en su vida aparte de con su novio tenía una plática decente-.

\- el señor Goku ya nos había hablado de Toki Toki, pero jamás hemos visitado ese lugar, sin embargo cuando gusten pueden venir a visitarnos –Dijo Momo a la chica mientras el resto estaba en la sala-.

\- Es como… ver a Yaomomo reflejada en un espejo –Mencionó Kyoka mirando a la chica-.

\- La única diferencia más notable es, que Kale-san tiene un color de piel más tostado –Explicó Uraraka mirando a esas dos-.

En ese momento Bakugo entro a la sala en silencio y no volteo a ver a nadie, algo extraño incluso para él, este se encerró en su habitación, al final todos procedieron a alistarse para dormir mientras que las chicas tenían una mini reunión, donde Caulifla estaba recostada en un sillón usando sus brazos como almohada.

\- Bueno hacemos esta reunión para darle un lugar donde dormir a Kale-san y a Caulifla-san ¿Alguien se ofrece? –Preguntó Momo mirando a las chicas-.

\- Yo, yo Kale-chan puede dormir conmigo, también puedo prestarle ropa –Dijo Toru con emoción-.

\- Bien, Toru será la primera, ¿Alguien le daría un lugar a Caulifla? –Preguntó Momo mirándose como Kyoka alzaba la mano-.

\- Yo le prestó ropa –Dijo la chica haciendo que Caulifla se alzara para ver quién era- Y si quiere dormir en mi habitación, no tengo problema –Comentó la de cabellos morados jugando con uno de sus earphone-.

\- Bien chica, esta decidió, pero para demostrar más hospitalidad con nuestras nuevas inquilinas, sugiero que sea rotativo, que ellas puedan descansar en las noches en una habitación diferente –Sugirió Momo-.

\- Es una buena idea Momo-chan –Comentó Tsuyu-.

\- Bueno chicas, les damos la bienvenida a los dormitorios de 1-A si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo, cualquiera de nosotras o los chicos estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlas –Finalizo Momo con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Kale mientras que Caulifla rodaba los ojos-.

Un par de poderosas chicas se ha ¨Unido¨ a la clase 1-A en U.A, ambas resultaron ser agradables a su manera, ¿Qué aventuras nos esperan? Solo el tiempo lo dira.

\- El numero 1… -Mencionó Bakugo con una sonrisa mirando su mano donde una esfera se materializo- Ya verás nerd, te alcanzare y después te aplastare, porque solo puede haber un numero 1- Dijo la el rubio con una sonrisa burlona-.

Esta Historia continuara…

* * *

Quizás no fue un capitulo con mucha acción como se esperaba ya que quería meterme un tanto en el desarrollo del harem y algunas habilidades, si tienen algunas sugerencias adelante soy todo ojos, y no me queda más que decirles, nos vemos hasta la próxima, Kachorro se va a descansar.


End file.
